warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbleshine
|pastaffie=SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit = Unknown |apprentice=Pebblepaw |warrior=Pebbleshine |queen=Pebbleshine |mate = Hawkwing |daughters=Violetshine, Twigbranch |father=Sparrowpelt |mother=Tinycloud |brothers=Parsleyseed, Quailkit |sisters=Sunnykit, Pigeonkit |mentors = Billystorm, Sandynose |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = Unknown}} Pebbleshine is pale, brown-speckled white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :She is first mentioned to have seen Twolegs, and waiting for Duskpaw so that she, Duskpaw, and Cloudpaw can steal some Twoleg food. When Hawkpaw keeps talking and arguing with his brother Duskpaw, she growls that they should just leave him behind if he was such a scaredy-cat. Hawkpaw hisses that he wasn't going if Pebblepaw was. :Later, when Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw are on patrol, they can smell smoke, and discover that a fire had trapped Pebblepaw and the other apprentices. She is under a bench, coughing as the wood above her threatens to snap. Hawkpaw misinterprets Duskpaw's motions and thinks he's telling him to save Pebblepaw first. He does, but Duskpaw is unconscious when he is dragged out. Hawkpaw sees Pebblepaw laying slumped on the ground, her fur scorched and letting out whimpers of pain. She continues Cloudpaw's story of how they got trapped in the fire, and says the fire wasn't going to stop them. She limps behind Hawkpaw as they head back to camp. She is seen again by Hawkpaw, laying on the grass, moaning miserably. He guesses Pebblepaw is beginning to feel the effects of her burns. Shortly after, Echosong dresses Cloudpaw's and Pebblepaw's wounds. As Cherrytail attempts to comfort Hawkpaw about Duskpaw, she mentions that he was a hero for saving Pebblepaw. She calls to Hawkwing after he receives his warrior name. He turns to see her, and coldness sweeps over his heart as Hawkwing realizes it's Pebblepaw. She thanks him for saving her life, calling him brave. :Pebblepaw is later seen in the medicine cat den with Cloudpaw stretched out in her nest of thick Moss. Hawkpaw asks how they are doing, and Echosong replies that they are comfortable. : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Although unnamed, Pebbleshine is mentioned multiple times. On their quest to find SkyClan, Alderpaw and Needlepaw find her recently-born kits, but Pebbleshine is not with them. Needlepaw asks where the kits' mother is before going to look around. Alderpaw says to forget their mother for now as the kits are starving. Needlepaw wonders what happened to their mother and asks if she was killed by the nearby Thunderpath. Needlepaw names one of the kits Violetkit, since their mother used violet leaves to make her nest. Pebbleshine’s kits are taken to the Clans and Violetkit joins ShadowClan and Twigkit joins ThunderClan. Later, Jayfeather mentions that Pebbleshine was probably killed on a Thunderpath or by a fox. Thunder and Shadow :Bramblestar sends a patrol to try to find SkyClan again and their cover story is that they are looking for Twigkit’s mother, Pebbleshine. In ShadowClan camp, Violetkit looks to her foster mother Pinenose, and wonders if she ever saw Pebbleshine's face. She doesn’t remember so, however. :Twigkit falls into the lake and nearly drowns. She hears a voice, and the kit believes it is her mother. She notes she was only with her mother for a few days before Alderpaw took her to ThunderClan. She also notes she doesn’t even remember the touch of Pebbleshine's fur but now her scent surrounded her kit. Pebbleshine urges her kit to swim, calling Twigkit her special kit. Twigkit tries to swim at her mother’s command, but isn’t strong enough. The kit is fished out of the lake, and she believes her mother had come back and rescued her. It was Sparkpaw however, and Twigkit is disappointed it isn't Pebbleshine. She feels stupid for thinking it was her mother as her mother wouldn’t be beside the lake for any particular reason. :When Alderpaw and Twigkit sneak out to meet Needlepaw and Violetkit, Twigkit plans on telling Violetkit about hearing her mother and smelling her scent when she nearly drowned. She wonders if Violetkit remembers what Pebbleshine smelled and sounded like. After Twigkit is made an apprentice, her mentor Ivypool tells her that if her real mother could see her, she would have been so proud. She mentions what a shame that the patrol that went to go find her never brought her back. Twigpaw didn't know of this, thinking she wasn't told because they found Pebbleshine's body and wanted to protect her kit. Twigpaw asks if the patrol found any trace of Pebbleshine at all, but Ivypool explains only the nest she made for her kits. :Twigpaw asks Alderpaw about the patrol finding Pebbleshine, but Alderpaw says they have no idea what happened to her. Twigpaw insists on him telling her if she is dead, so she wouldn’t spend her life wondering. Alderpaw reveals the patrol didn’t go to find her, and Twigpaw tries to think of what could be more important than finding her mother. She asks why Bramblestar didn’t send a patrol to find Pebbleshine and Alderpaw explains he thought there wasn’t any point. Twigpaw asks if he didn’t care about Pebbleshine and Alderpaw reassures he did. He explains a mother doesn’t abandon kits so young unless, and Twigpaw finishes unless she is dead. Twigpaw doesn’t want to believe the possibility that Pebbleshine is dead, but reasons it would explain why she left her kits. Twigpaw still holds hope however, suggesting that something happened that stopped her from coming to her kits and she would have returned and found her kits missing, wondering where they are. She could be looking for her kits. Twigpaw tells Alderpaw if he didn’t take her and Violetpaw, they might still be with Pebbleshine. She wonders what would happen if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. :Twigpaw goes to Violetpaw, revealing how most of ThunderClan believed a patrol was sent to find their mother, but they never checked to see if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. Violetpaw reveals she assumed their mother was dead as there is no other reason she would have left her kits. Twigpaw asks what would have happened if she returned after Alderpaw took her kits. Violetpaw says Pebbleshine would have found her kits were gone. Twigpaw insists she might be searching for them. Violetpaw asks if she is after all the time has passed, and Twigpaw insists, questioning if she wants to find Pebbleshine. : Shattered Sky :At the suggestion of looking for Twigpaw's mother, Alderheart is furious that every other cat seems to agree that she is dead. He wonders if Twigpaw and Violetpaw are descendants of SkyClan, and springing to his paws, Alderheart takes the revelation to Bramblestar. :Twigpaw thinks about her mother, saying that while she might be gone, there might be littermates or other cats related to her parents that would be delighted to meet her. :Pebbleshine is mentioned by Hawkwing when he reunites with Twigpaw. He tearfully states that she must be dead, because there would be no way she would ever abandon her kits if she were alive. ''Darkest Night :Twigpaw asks Hawkwing if he misses Pebbleshine, and Hawkwing say that she was kind and warm, and he loved her very much. Twigpaw then asks if he could tell Violetpaw and Twigpaw about her, and Hawkwing tells her he will. Violetpaw realizes she doesn't remember her mother's scent. :Later, while Hawkwing, Twigpaw, and Violetpaw are hunting, Twigpaw reminds her father that he was going to tell them about Pebbleshine. Hawkwing tells them a story about a test Pebbleshine's mentor, Billystorm, gave her when she was an apprentice. She was supposed to go into the woods, catch a rabbit, and bring it back to camp. Billystorm would ambush her and try to be take the rabbit, and Pebbleshine was to stop him. Pebbleshine caught the rabbit and fought of her mentor, but didn't realize she had left the rabbit behind until got back to camp. She quickly told Hawkwing to climb a tree near the Twolegplace, and soon, Billystorm ran up to Hawkwing and told him that Pebbleshine had said she thought she saw a dog chasing him. In the time it took for Billystorm to get to Hawkwing, Pebbleshine was able to retrieve the rabbit and get back to camp. :Violetpaw notes that talking about Pebbleshine seemed to make Hawkwing happier, and Hawkwing says he hopes she doesn't mind him talking about Pebbleshine. Violetpaw admits that she doesn't remember her,and Hawkwing says that she was young when she lost her. Violetpaw asked if he found it hard to talk about her, but Hawkwing says he likes to remember her, that she was the sweetest, kindest cat he'd ever known, and that he missed her, but he was glad he had a part of her with him. Twigpaw asks if they reminded him of Pebbleshine, and Hawkwing says that Twigpaw did remind him of her mother, and that finding SkyClan is the sort of thing she would do. Hawkwing says that Pebbleshine would have loved her kits very much. : River of Fire :Pebbleshine is briefly thought of by Violetshine, who wonders if her mother is watching over her along with Needletail. The black-and-white she-cat then wonders if Pebbleshine can watch over both her and Twigpaw, even if they're in different Clans. In the Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Pebblepaw is a SkyClan apprentice and her mentor is Billystorm. Echosong tells Ravenpaw that Hawkpaw is very committed to his Clan, as long as he is kept away from Pebblepaw. Echosong goes on to explain to Ravenpaw that the two apprentices do not get along at all. When SkyClan is ready for the regularly intruding kittypets to come, Pebblepaw crouches down beside her mentor, ready to attack. It is noted that her white fur is dusted with brown speckles which helps her blend in among the grass. Trivia Interesting Facts *Kate confirmed that it was Pebbleshine's voice that Twigkit heard when she nearly drowned.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Pebbleshine and her siblings have kittypet blood through Sparrowpelt and Clovertail. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Hawkwing: Daughters: :Twigbranch: :Violetshine: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Mother: :Tinycloud: Brothers: :Parsleyseed: :Quailkit: Sisters: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-uncle: :Sandynose: Half-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Grandfather: :Unnamed tom: Cousins: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Hawkwing: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetpaw: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and citations de:Kieselglanzru:Галечницаpl:Kamykowy Połysk Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Queens Category:Supporting characters Category:Stubs